


La vida empieza ahora

by Ridsclane



Series: Amantes sin amor [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Amor - Freeform, F/M, Narrado en segunda persona del singular, OzWin, Serie, Ship crack, alternative universe, universo alternativo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 10:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14018019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridsclane/pseuds/Ridsclane
Summary: Los gatos son seres maravillosos, jamás te arrepentirás de tener el tuyo. Gracias a él conoces al hombre de tu vida.La edad no importa cuando se ama. Más si ambos son seres solitarios.





	La vida empieza ahora

Acabas de mudarte, de instalarte en tu nuevo departamento, tienes una hermosa vista hacia las casas de los vecinos. Llevas una emocionante vida universitaria. Después de desempacar acomodas tu escritorio a lado de la ventana, así la iluminación es perfecta para leer.

Los días siguientes se fueron como un suspiro y cuando te diste cuenta ya habían pasado tres semestres, ya llevas un año en esa ciudad nueva que sientes como propia. La cual conoces ya de memoria. Sonríes, orgullosa.

Nuevamente los días transcurren, esta vez abres los ojos en sábado, miras tu alarma, las 9 am, te preguntas si vale la pena levantarse temprano. Te tallas los ojos y vas al baño, cuando sales volteas hacia el lado derecho. Lo ves allí, tendido en un techo, es un gato gris con blanco, atigrado. Abres los ojos un poco más, corres hacia la ventana, la abres y te asomas lo más que puedes para no salir en caída libre desde el tercer piso de tu morada. Enfocas los ojos, tratas de observar si está vivo. No estás segura, pero aparentemente lo está.

En un instante el destino hace su jugada, por azares de éste bajas la mirada y allí está, un hombre -¿o anciano?- mirándote, sus ojos se encuentran. La duda estaba entre saludarlo o no. El tiempo se detuvo para ti, recuerdas las fachas que llevas puestas y te metes a tu casa, avergonzada. Desde ese día algo cambió.

* * *

 

Los fines de semana son de lavar el departamento y la ropa, específicamente los sábados, esos días llegaban con esperanza, esperanza de encontrar a aquel hombre de nuevo. Recordaste que antes pensabas que nadie vivía en esa casa, jamás había nadie, sólo en raras ocasiones veías las luces prendidas en la noche, únicamente en la noche. "Allí viven vampiros", eso fue lo que te dijeron en broma y aunque no lo crees te gusta pensar que sí, le da cierto toque de emoción a tu vida plana, monótona, aburrida.

Otro sábado caluroso, tiendes tu ropa. Volteas como de costumbre, para saber si él estaba allí, aquel hombre de pelo plateado y con lentes. Los párajos cantan, sin embargo lo único que puedes escuchar es el latido de tu corazón. Él hace jardinería en su patio. Sonries. Lo sabes, te gusta ese hombre.

Ahora era rutina ver por la ventana si estaba él, lees tus libros favoritos en ese lugar que ya consideras mágico. Te sientes una acosadora, planeas mil excusas para conocerlo, pero todas son absurdas y con los días tus esperanzas van muriendo. "Quizás algún día", piensas resignada.

* * *

 

No obstante, el día menos pensado llega. Tocas su puerta, nerviosa. Tu gato se ha pasado a su casa y necesitas ir por él porque el muy idiota se ha quedado atrapado en su árbol. Nadie abre, tragas saliva y tocas de nuevo. Escuchas unos pasos, tu cuerpo se tensa. Piensas una y otra vez las palabras que usarás.

—¿Sí? ¿a quién busca? —pregunta el hombre de pelo plateado.

—Buenas tardes, lo que pasa es que mi gato se quedo atrapado en su árbol y quería saber si me permitía pasar a bajarlo —el nerviosismo en tu voz no se notó. Sabes controlarte.

—Claro, pasa. Con razón escuché a un gato maullar desde hace horas —dice.

—Gracias, con permiso —recuerdas tus modales y entras, examinas su casa en unos segundos, se nota que el hombre es de dinero, sin embargo es modesto. Muebles de madera, pinturas en las paredes de artistas que no eran famosos. Tiene una extraña colección de relojes de pared, cuentas 8, posiblemente son más. Sigues caminando detrás de él.

—Por cierto, me llamo Winter —te presentas adecuadamente.

Se detiene. Se gira sobre sus talones y te mira fijamente, tragas saliva nuevamente, extiende su mano —, soy Ozpin, mucho gusto —la tomas y sientes una descarga electrica atravesar tu espalda. Agradeces a tu gato.

Después de eso caminan al patio, las paredes son blancas con verde, el blanco es tu color favorito. Otra sonrisa se forma en tus labios, sientes que es el destino.

—Iré por una escalera —dice y se regresa a su casa. Lo miras irse, una sonrisa de lado se te escapa, luchas por no hacerlo. Cuando lo ves llegar con la escalera te apresuras a ayudarlo, la colocan juntos y subes.

—No la suelte, por favor —suplicas ya que las alturas te dan miedo, pero necesitas hacer esto tú. Es tu gato después de todo. Tiemblas tanto que él lo nota.

—Si gustas puedo hacerlo yo, no me molesta —su armoniosa voz calma tus nervios, pero no tu corazón. A decir verdad, causa el efecto contrario: se acelera.

—Ven, michi-michi —lo llamas. Te ignora. Duras allí 10 minutos, hasta hartarte.

—Está asustado, en algún momento le dará hambre y querrá bajar.

—Vale —dices resignada, paso a paso desciendes y se encuentran nuevamente sus miradas. Te preguntas si te reconocía.

—¿Quiere quedarse a comer, señorita? —su voz te derrite. Brillas.

—No, sería mucha molestía —por unos segundos casi te traiciona el subconsciente y tartamudeas. Te controlas bien, otra victoria para ti.

—No es molestia, pasa. En lo que esperamos.

—De acuerdo —dices, bajas la mirada para ocultar tu sonrojo y la sonrisa tonta que se figuró. Amas escucharlo hablar en primera persona del plural.

Entran, él cocina. Estás sentada en la mesa -que también era de color verde- juegas con tus dedos, ves para todos lados. El silencio no era incómodo, pero quieres saber más de él.

—A usted ¿le gustan los gatos? —volteas a verlo. Sabes que tu pregunta era algo tonta, pero si funciona él te haría preguntas también y sabrías si quiere conocerte.

—Sí, ¿a quién no? Aunque no tengo, ya estoy algo viejo para poder cuidarlos —dice y suelta una risita al final. En tu frente se puede leer "perdidamente enamorada".

—Yo no lo veo muy mayor —tienes la esperanza de que diga su edad, pero no ocurre.

—Oh, ¿en serio? Gracias, la verdad es que me lo dicen mucho, ¿cuántos años me calcula? Señorita —dice sin quitar la mirada de lo que prepara.

—Oh, pues... —maldices por lo bajo, eres un asco con estas cosas —. Cuarenta... y... ¿cinco? —dudas.

Él sonrió maravillosamente, es tan perfecto y pacífico, te preguntas como sería un beso suyo —. Creo que sí me veo joven —ríe nuevamente —. Ya está la comida.

Habla, lleva la comida y el agua hasta la mesa, te sientes culpable porque no hiciste nada para ayudarlo.

—Lamento la tardanza, espero que le guste, señorita —se sienta de frente a ti.

—¿Sólo seremos nosotros dos? —la pregunta sale sin pensarla.

—Sí, vivo solo, a veces vienen unos amigos a charlar, pero es muy raro —no se veía triste al pronunciar esas palabras, ¿así son los ancianos? te preguntas.

—Oh, yo también vivo sola —equilibras el ambiente —, aunque yo no invito a nadie a mi casa, no hay mucho que hacer puesto que no tomo.

—Una joven que no toma, es raro de ver —alza la mirada y te encuentra viéndolo. Sonries, él imita el gesto. El silencio reina la habitación.

—Lamento lo de mi gato —desvías la atención.

—No hay problema, ahora pienso en conseguirme uno, creo que traen cosas buenas a nuestras vidas —dice mientras te mira fijamente con una sonrisa tierna. Entiendes la indirecta, ¿por qué lo es, no?

Esas enmoladas estaban deliciosas, pasan a su sala después de comer, lo felicitas por la maravillosa comida, él te dice que no es nada, es lo menos que puede hacer por una estudiante, peguntas cómo lo supo y te dice que te ve muy delgada.

Saber que te nota, que se fija en ti te da más esperanzas. Escuchas tu propia respiración nuevamente, sólo están ustedes dos, el mundo es suyo. Tus manos sudan, ambos están tan cerca, sentados en ese mismo sofá verde. Su color favorito y quizás será el tuyo también, a partir de ahora.

El momento se ve interrumpido cuando escuchas el maullido de tu gato. Te levantas y corres.

—¿Snow? —gritas su nombre. Ozpin va corriendo detrás de ti.

—¿Ya bajó? No lo veo —la preocupación en su voz es genuina. Lo miras, él busca con la mirada al gato y luego se encuentra contigo. Esas miradas silenciosas cargadas de palabras que tardarían en ser preonunciadas... Tus ojos brillan. Los suyos también.

Snow maulla, pasa por tus piernas y te llena de pelos. Ríes. Al final no era necesario venir. No. Sí lo fue, sino jamás habrías podido escribir esta historia de amor en tu diario.

—Creo que ya lo moleste mucho —dices y tomas a tu gato en brazos.

—No fue molestia, gracias por su compañía, señorita Winter —pronuncia tu nombre suave, delicado, cómo si te tocara por primera vez con la llema de sus dedos durante un momento de intimidad.

Pasas nuevamente a su casa, miras una última vez ese lugar que permanecerá en tu memoría por siempre, no quieres irte, pero ya no hay excusas. La tristeza se apodera de ti. Unas lágrimas luchan por no caer por tus mejillas.

Esto no se acaba todavía. Ves un piano, preguntas si es suyo y si sabe tocar. Él te afirma que sí, luego pregunta si quieres aprender, respondes que sí, que siempre quisiste. Dice que nunca es tarde para aprender y volteas a verlo, se sonríen. Su historia acaba de empezar.


End file.
